


They Got Their Man

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Kiss, Fun, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hard working college student is getting harassed by Detectives.</p><p> </p><p>(Really old story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Got Their Man

Author: Patt  
Title: They Got Their Man  
Date: 02-09-05  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: mature  
Summary: A hard working college student is getting harassed by Detectives.  
Feedback address: PattRose1@aol.com  
Note: AU story and it was Previously published in Cascade Visions Zine.   
Beta: Mary Browne

 

They Got Their Man  
Patt

 

"Hey Blair, can you catch that customer for me?" Bill Center called out. 

"Sure Bill, no problem." Blair headed up to the cash register and rang up the   
woman's items. Once they were done Blair smiled as the customer walked out   
the door. 

"Hey Bill, did you remember that I've got final's tomorrow? Then I'm off for the holidays." 

"Sure did kid. I'm covering for you." Bill was as proud of Blair as he was his own   
kids. 

"Thanks, man." Blair went back to stocking the shelves and the cooler, trying to get caught up, so Bill wouldn't have to do it. 

@@@@@

The next day Blair's tests went well. He knew without being told that he'd   
passed and passed with flying colors. Before long Blair wouldn't have to work at   
the convenience store. He would be a teacher, as he had dreamed of his entire   
life. 

@@@@@

That night Blair was lounging on the sofa when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Blair. I got robbed today and want you to know that the cops might also ask you questions." Bill said quickly. 

"Are you all right, Bill?" Blair was only worried about his boss and friend. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just pissed off. This is the fourth store they've gotten in the   
last two weeks. Anyhow, the cops said they wanted to talk to you."

"That's fine. I'm on at three so I suppose I'll see them then." Blair guessed. 

"See you at three Blair." Bill smiled into the phone. "Sleep well."

"Night, Bill. Glad you're all right." Blair hung up the phone and wondered why   
the cops would want to talk to him. 

@@@@@

Blair looked up when the bell rang over the door and knew the two cops were   
here to question him. 

He stood straight and looked them in the eye. "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Sandburg? I'm Detective Jim Ellison and this is my partner Detective Brian   
Rafe. We'd like to ask you some questions about yesterday's robbery."

"Well that's fine Detective but I wasn't here yesterday." Blair replied. 

"Can you tell us where you were?" Ellison asked. 

"You think I did this?" Blair was shocked. 

"No, we have suspects described and you don't seem to fit. But they only seem   
to rob the store when you're not around. Is it true that you work at two other   
stores?" Ellison asked. 

"Yes, I work at three stores all together, to get the hours that I need. You mean   
they're robbing the other stores too?" Blair inquired. 

"Yes, that's exactly what we mean. Let me describe them to you and you can   
help us if you can. They're called the Salt and Pepper team, meaning light and   
darker. They're both six feet tall. Do these guys sound familiar?"

"Nope, sorry. But if something comes to me, I'll let you know." Blair almost   
hated seeing Detective Ellison leave. He was a hottie. 

Jim Ellison pulled out one of his cards and gave it to Blair Sandburg and said,   
"Call if you have anything new to add or if you have any questions."

"Bye Detective Rafe. Nice meeting you too." Blair said smiling. 

Rafe walked over and said, "This is business, kid."

"Oh give me a fucking break. We're almost the same age." Blair almost shouted. 

Jim came through the door and said, "Problems Rafe?"

"No, this guy just tried to pick me up." Rafe growled. 

"Fuck you. If I was going to pick anyone up, it would be your partner. You're so   
not my type." Blair growled back at him. 

"Rafe, get in the truck." Jim ordered. 

Once Rafe was out the door he turned to Blair and said, "I'm sorry that he was   
being an asshole. Maybe you and I can go out some time." 

"That would be great. Thanks." Blair smiled at Jim, with that 100-watt smile. 

Blair waited patiently, but got no phone call from Detective Ellison. So he   
figured, 'what the fuck' and went on a date. The guy he agreed to go out with   
was a jerk. And as the night went on, he got to be even jerkier than he was at   
the beginning. His name was Michael and Blair realized his name ought to be Satan, because Blair was in hell. He looked across the crowded bar and saw Jim Ellison sitting there. 

"Hey Michael wanna dance?" Blair asked. 

"Sure, see if you can keep up." Michael led them to the dance floor. 

Jim saw them dancing and he also saw Michael be rough with Blair and Jim   
wasn't happy about it one bit. He walked up and said, "Could I cut in?"

"No, you can't. He's mine." Michael after all was an idiot. 

"Michael, I don't belong to you. I belong to no one. Now let me go," Blair   
demanded. 

Michael threw Blair across the dance floor and Blair ended up with his head   
smacking into a table. Jim grabbed Michael and said, "I'm going to ask the   
bartender to call the police." Before long the police were there, questioning Blair   
and Michael and then they took Michael away. 

While sitting at the bar Blair looked over at Jim and said, "So how come you   
never called me?"

"Because I didn't feel comfortable dating you while I was working on the case."

"But Jim, that was weeks ago. You and I could have done some things over the holidays. How about now?" Blair asked hopefully. 

"Sorry. The case is still pending. We can't get a break." Jim growled. 

"Well if I see these guys or hear about them, I'll give you a call. Talk to you   
later." Blair left the bar totally bummed out. 

"Geeze, you go on a date with a loser and then find the date you'd give your left   
nut for and he turns you down. Yup, this is going to be one of those nights.   
Maybe I'll be the next one to get robbed and that way I can help Jim solve the   
case." _Geeze stop talking to yourself, Sandburg._

@@@@@

In the next few weeks, the stores were robbed at random, never with Blair there.   
One afternoon while Blair was really busy Detective Rafe came in for more   
questioning. 

"Sandburg?"

"What?" Blair snapped. 

"We could really use your help. We're sure it must be someone you know and   
that's why they don't rob the stores you're at." Rafe said. 

"And?"

"Well do you think you could think on it and see if you can come up with a few   
names?" Rafe growled out. 

"No, I'm not. Show me a picture or composite and I'll be able to help you. But   
right now I know nothing. Stop bothering me." Blair walked away from Rafe and   
went back to stocking the shelves. 

This kept up for another four weeks and finally Jim and Rafe walked into the   
front door and Jim said, "We've got pictures."

"It's about time," Blair answered. 

Blair looked at the pictures and said, "This isn't Salt and Pepper. If you would   
have given me a better description two months ago I could have given you their   
names then. Marshall Tyler is an Albino and Thomas Santos is Hispanic. You   
made it sound like white and black."

"Rafe, did you write those names down?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, but he could have helped us a long time ago. You knew." Rafe looked   
like he wanted to smack Blair. 

"Well of course I knew you idiot. But I was trying to think of black and white. I   
wasn't thinking of Albino and Hispanic. There's a big difference. You moron."   
Blair was pissed too. 

"Okay, you two, settle down. This is all working out. Thank you so much for the   
help, Mr. Sandburg," Jim said as he left the store. 

@@@@@

In the next few weeks, Blair got his Doctorate and was given a teaching position   
at Rainier. So he gave his notice and didn't have to worry about working at the   
store any longer. 

One afternoon Bill was waiting on his customers and looked at Jim Ellison and   
said, "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for Blair Sandburg."

"He doesn't work for the company anymore. Sorry." Bill watched the cops face to   
see why he looked so down about this. 

"Would you like to know where you can find him, Detective?"

"You remembered me? Thanks that would be nice. I owe him a dinner." Jim   
looked somewhat hopeful. 

Bill told him where to find Blair and Jim took off to find him. 

@@@@@

Blair was still getting used to the newness of teaching. While he was nervous,   
he was very happy at the same time. He looked up and standing in his doorway   
was Jim Ellison. 

"Detective?"

"Jim."

"No, my name is Blair."

"No, Smartass, I mean call me Jim." Jim couldn't help but laugh. 

"You can call me Dr. Sandburg." 

"How about I just call you Chief?" Jim's eyes were so blue, they looked like a pool, that Blair wanted to jump into. 

"Chief would be just fine. Now can I call you over to my place?" Blair asked   
seriously. 

"You not only can, but I promise to treat you like a king. Or a queen, depending   
on whether you want to give it or take it that night." Jim burst out laughing   
when he saw the look on Blair's face. 

"I could use a kiss. We've waited a long time, Jim."

Their first kiss made their hearts beat hard and before long they were   
panting. 

"Do you suppose we could leave now?" Jim asked. 

"I was on my way out. And you're treating me like a king tonight." Blair put his   
hand inside Jim's and held on for a few minutes before they left the office. 

"I feel like I can trust you enough to tell you about some information about my   
senses. They're heightened and I need help. At first I thought I was nuts, but   
when I'm around you it's better. Any ideas?" Jim asked hopefully. 

"I have a lot of ideas. Ever hear of a man named Burton?" 

It looked like both of these guys got their man. 

And there was always next Christmas!

 

End: They Got Their Man


End file.
